tonight and always
by SamLovesRory
Summary: When Rory is faced with immediate deportation, how can Sam bear to let the love of his life be taken away?


**Author's Note: **Hi, I'm Jamie and this is my first ever fanfiction! I really hope you like it and it would mean the world to me if you would take the time to let me know what you think (I love compliments and also appreciate constructive criticism)! Thanks to SkewedReality for mentoring me. As with anything on this website, I do not own Glee nor the characters involved. This story does not necessarily reflect the sexuality/relationship of Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans (we can only dream) or the actors who portray them. Enjoy! :)

"This is the final boarding call for American Airlines flight SR101 with service to Dublin." The tired voice of the boarding agent echoed around the mainly empty gate. A few people were still sitting on the leather benches, completely transfixed by their laptops. For them, boarding the flight would be an inconvenience—an interruption of their work.

For another passenger, getting on the airplane would be infinitely more difficult.

Rory Flanagan was wrapped around his boyfriend, Sam Evans, like a second skin. His arms were surprisingly strong as he hoped to form a physical link resilient enough never to be broken. And Sam was just as desperate to never let this amazing person who had become his better half leave him…be taken from him.

A man smartly dressed in a black suit with an official government pin attached to his lapel stood resolutely in front of the desk, his mouth set in a firm line.

The man, who was called Agent Daniels, took a step towards the tightly interwoven couple. He put a large, meaty hand on Rory's shoulder. "Mr. Flanagan, you'll have to come with me now. We have a plane to catch."

Rory only clutched Sam tighter, trying to press the love he felt into the blond's body. He was acutely aware of every part of himself. His face nestled into Sam's chest, inhaling deeply to commit the comforting scent of his boyfriend's cologne to memory. His eyes, burning with hot tears. His slight shoulders, held tightly in Sam's protective hands.

"Ror," Sam moaned, his heart a jagged mess of torn flesh.

The Irish boy shook his head against Sam's T-shirt; it was the softest cotton, faded from frequent washing...it was light green with a simple, dark shamrock and read 'I'm lucky to have you'. And it had been a gift from Rory, on his first St. Patrick's Day away from home.

"Mr. Flanagan," Agent Daniels repeated, "I won't ask you again. Need I remind you that YOU were the one who tried to evade your deportation notice for over two weeks?"

"Rory...love...I-"

"No," Rory said forcefully. He claimed Sam's lips with his in heated passion, but it felt wrong...somehow, he preferred the hugging. He just wanted to be in Sam's arms. Sam…his love, partner, best friend.

Agent Daniels' patience had run its course and he grabbed Rory by the shoulders, pulling him back from the blond-haired boy.

"Please," Rory said weakly, still not quite believing what was happening.

Sam had backed up against a support column that was girded with a silver railing. He grabbed the metal bar behind his back with both hands, gripping it so tightly that veins popped out in relief along the heated skin of his forearms. His eyes were red, tears spilling freely down his face. A muscle in his jaw clenched and unclenched. "Rory," he croaked.

The brunet allowed himself to be towed backwards by the Agent, shaking his head and muttering nonsense.

"Say bye-bye to your little boytoy," Daniels sneered in Rory's ear. "There's always email, right?"

A red-hot nerve was tapped in Rory and he bucked wildly against the Agent's grip, screaming...not giving a damn who heard (and indeed every eye in the vicinity turned on him).

"SAMMY!" He shrieked, struggling with all his might. "Don't let him take me! PLEASE!"

Sam screwed his eyes shut. It was all he could do not to sprint forward and beat the living crap out of the mean-spirited Agent. But it was inevitable that Rory was going to be deported. There was nothing anybody could do. And fighting would just get the Irish boy into deeper trouble.

"Listen," Sam attempted to whisper. Then his voice broke and he began to sob rather loudly.

"Sammy I love you I love you I can't leave PLEASE please please..." Rory continued to yell almost incoherently.

"I'm sorry, Ror!" Sam wailed. "I'm so so sorry. I love you so much and I'm sorry."

Rory's eyes flitted about in a craze. He would not leave Sam. It would kill him!

"You're being deported because your visa expired," Agent Daniels growled loudly, for the benefit of the crowd that had gathered.

"I love him!" Rory cried, punctuated by Sam's totally defeated weeping.

"Well that was a mistake, wasn't it?" Agent Daniels spoke quietly now, a private jest at his charge. "Perhaps when you're back where you belong you could fall for a nice Irish GIRL!"

"Go to hell," Rory growled. And he stomped the heel of his foot down on Daniels' toes. The man cried out in pain and Rory broke away from his grip.

As he ran towards Sam, the blond boy grinned through the tears and allowed himself to release the metal railing, reaching out to embrace Rory. The brunet thundered into his taller boyfriend, knocking them both down to the floor.

In an instant, they were cradled in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Crying together.

After a moment, Rory tensed in anticipation of Agent Daniels' anger. He slowly opened his eyes...and what he saw sent shivers down his spine.

A group of about twenty-five people had gathered in a line around the two boys. The men, women and children stood with arms crossed and stern expressions.

Through a gap between people, Rory could see a very nervous-looking Agent Daniels.

"Sammy...look!"

A woman with salt-and-pepper hair and a floral-print dress stepped forward.

"Ma'am," Daniels said, "I'd ask you to please step aside."

"No, sir. I will most certainly not step aside. Regardless of whatever the law says, what you're doing here is wrong and I will not stand for it."

Many of the people in the line nodded in agreement.

"Ma'am, this is about American rights-"

"This is about human rights. The right to love." She stuck a hand down the front of her dress and pulled out a golden chain. On it were two identical wedding bands. She said sadly, "Nobody should have the one they love taken away."

At that point, teary-eyed, Rory lost interest in the argument. He barely spoke when the television cameras arrived, Sam doing most of the explaining. He only enjoyed the fact that he was safe in Sam's arms...and Sam in his.

_Three Months Later_

Rory couldn't keep the grin off his face as he reread the letter for what seemed like the zillionth time since he had received it several days earlier. The public support he had received was staggering, and had placed severe pressure on the United States government. He still couldn't believe that he was on his way to becoming an American citizen.

Just then, Rory's phone buzzed. He smiled at the picture that popped up: Sam pressing a kiss to his cheek as they rode the Ferris wheel at the local fair. "Hey, Ror. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Rory said with a laugh. "Just staring at the most amazing letter I've ever read."

"I think it might just be my favorite piece of paper in the world," Sam agreed. "Hey, how about you come over here for supper? My dad's working the barbecue!"

"Sounds great!"

Sam's tone turned mischievous. "And maybe, if you want, you could spend the night."

"I'm there," Rory said with the brightest of smiles, "tonight…and always."


End file.
